


Why You Should Never Trust Hawke

by Anonymous



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Gen, Intentional bad art, Never asking Hawke for another favor, Someone's having a bad day, not sure the suit will still be white when we land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes flying.  Maybe next time, Hawke will let him ride inside the helicopter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Should Never Trust Hawke

[](http://imgur.com/p6IRw6f)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [50 Shades of Never Trust Hawke - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330993) by [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon)




End file.
